Oh crap
by Kicked By A Puppy
Summary: Its Max's B-day, so yuo know what that means...Iggy and Fang have to set up! But, what happens when Iggy and Fang accidently...oops, no spoilers. READ THE STINKIN STORY YOURSELF! Comedy and hilarious-ness lovers, get your butts in here!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! THIS IS A ONESHOT! I AM NOT CONTINUING! Hope ya like it! Since everyone is already kidnapped, i'm kidnapping soemone NO ONE has kidnapped! the boy who thoguht Ari was wolverine fro, book 1, when thye were at disneyland. I AM NAMING HIM JIYA! I'm not a fangirl, i just wanna do it...**

**Jiya: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah...Why do you even care about the flcok? You said Ari was cool, and Ari hunts Flock. You get it now?**

**Jiya: ...**

**Me: EXACTLY!**

**Jiya: Kicked doesn't own crud.**

**Me: YET!**

**Jiya: Sigh. *Grabs Kicked by ear and drags her away***

**Me: OW OW OW OW OW!**

MAX POV:

I yawned, then instantly fell back in bed. ugh. I got up, but fell on the for passed out. This is what I get for staying up so late...

FANG POV:

Me and Ig walked into Max's room, sure enough, she was passed out on the floor. Yes! You see, We had made up some coordinates for our parents, she, as expected, stayed up all night trying to crack the code. Therefore, she passes out in the morning. Smart, no? i got out the duct tape, and Iggs got out the streamers. We put up stuff all over the house already, we just needed this. Iggy stepped on the desk, got a scrook(A little gold hook, with a piercing screw exploding out from the flat side), and stabbed it into the ceiling. Bad mental image.

He then proceeded in stabbing the less sharp hook part into the paper-y streamer thingie majig, jumped down, but kept hold of the otehr end to hook it across the accidentally tripped, and pulled the streamer all the way out. sigh...Its gonna be a long day...

Angel played with her dollies, smiling...well, angelically. She looked at her brother, who was playing with action figures, which little Angel still says are technically Dollies. "I'm bored!" declared the little blonde haired boy loudly. His finely trimmed, and spiked golden hair stuck up, the ends dyed red. The younger girl sighed, her kind, young facial features turning sad. Angel trailed her small fingers along the bark of a tree, a 'House plant" As Ella calls it. The curves and creases unnoticeablelly softened under the kind touch, the moss and mold clearing slightly. The lines of the small tree were astounding to the young six year old, her kind face shaping itself into a tiny, loving smile. The short plant's holed leaves grew, an odd sight to see. "I have a new power!" shrieked Angel, in pure joy. **(A/N: I know this part in seriously boring, but bear with me! It will be hilarious in the end, fi I say so myself...)** Her brother jumped up, looking at the plant in pure awe.

FANG POV:

Once we were done, we walked downstairs, According to Iggy, it was time to Chill. he made some strawberry milk, then offered me a cup. "Dude, real men don't drink strawberry milk." I told him, flaring my nostrils. Uh, lemme see...the only men that do are...Oh yeah! Stalkers! He glared at me, his pale blue eyes angered. "Oh yeah! You saying Chuck Norris isn't a real man!" He growled, puffing out his chest like he was king of the world. That'll be the day...

"Please! I could take 'im and his wannabe wrestlers." I said, with my signature smirk, though he knew I was joking. Or was i..? Then, what happened next was not what i expected. He grabbed the cups, then poured them on my head. More importantly, my HAIR. Oh no...I gasped, then grabbed an old, blueberry blue milkshake, that was slowly turning sea green(If you know what i mean..), and dumped it on his head. He gasped, his Red-ish blonde-ish hair was now blue-ish green-ish.

He started chasing me, which i countered by ducking behind the counter, not making a sound. iggy was probably confused... Nudge ran in, saw me, and screamed "OMG FANG! THERE'S A-!" She didn't finish, because a spider crawled up onto my shoulder. AHHHH! "AIEEEEEE!" I said screeching like a little girl. I jumped up, more spiders crawling up my body now. "-nest or spiders there." She said, smiling sheepishly. Iggy chased me again, all the way to Max's room. I had thrown two sandwiches (That two certain young blonde mutants had in their hands..) I had found at him, so he was covered in food.

He tackled me, a few feet away from Max. After a langle of limbs, we were all twisted up, me on top of him. then, I heard a piercing scream. "FANG! YOUR GAY!" CRAP! Max woke up! i had bene trying to lift my weight so i wouldn't fall totally on the blind dude, but it was to much, and I collapsed. CRAP!

**That's all so far! I might continue...MIGHT! If people like it, sure. THERE WILL BE NO GAY RELATIONSHIPS IN HERE! I just did this to make it funnier. XD Hope you review and all that crap!**

**Jiya: say crud, there are children on here, like me.**

**Me: Oh yeah...In the book it says your eight, right? I HAVE IDEA! I could make a story about you being a mutant! After all, everyone forgets you, like your not important! GRR! SAY SORRY TO JIYA IN REVIEWS! AND BE ASHAMED THAT YOUR BEING A JERK TO HIM BY FORGETTING HIM!**

**Jiya: YEAH!**


	2. WE AINT GAY!

**Heheheheheheh! Expect me to start new stories often and stuff, cause I get bored easily...**

**Jiya: VERY easily...**

**Me: Shut it, you imbecile! Your a disgrace to all imbeciles, you shouldn't even be called one, cause it insults THEM!**

**Jiya: ...I am only eight. Your being mean.**

**Me:...ON WIT DA STORY!**

**Jiya: Kicked don't own crud.**

**Me: I DO SO!**

**Jiya: Keep on telling yourself that...**

Iggy and Fang scrambled up, embarrassed beyond belief. "N-No! We aren-We're not!-Accide-not on purpo-WE AIN'T GAY!" Fang and Iggy had been talking at the same time, so Max couldn't understand. Max gasped, wrinkling her nose. "And what's that smell! You-?" She asked Fang and Iggy, eyes wide.

Fang POV:

"HELLS NO!" I yelled. I then processed what day it was: Valentines day. Right. On. Max's. Birthday. This just adds to the yucky-ness of the whole thing! Ugh...

"NUMBER 2, 2! IT COOLER THEN POO! IT IS LOVED BY JEWS! YOU USE IT IN STEWS! NUMBER 1, 1! A HOTDOG IN A BUN! ITS SO GREAT, THE PEOPLE WHO SEE IT GET STUNNED! 1 SURE CAN RUN! NUMBER 3, 3! ITS BETTER THEN PEE! THE PEOPLE WHO SEE IT SHOUT 'OH EM GEE!'! IM VERY KEEN, ABOUT 3! NUMBER 4, 4! ITS AWESOME DOWN TO THE CORE! ALL OF ITS FASHION, STAYS IN THE DOOR! IT SMELLS MUCH BETTER, THEN A BOAR! OH MY 4, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A WHORE! 5, 5, OMG, LET'S HIDE! C'MON, C'MON, LET'S GO ON A STRIDE! OH MY 5, YOU CUTER THEN A PIE!" Screamed Iggy suddenly. I then remembered that was his mixed number song of the show Yo Gabba gabba...ONE WORD: RETARDED!

We all burst out laughing, forgetting the situation at hand. "HAPPY B-DAY!" We screamed, everyone bounding through the door, screaming their heads off. "Mademoiselle...Bon, appitite." I said, giving her a bundle of roses, and a box of cho-colate. Then, erasers burst through the door. "GIVE US MAMMIUM." I laughed again. They said her name "Mommi-um." How can you not laugh about that?


End file.
